


Nariz

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre Santana, Rachel y lo del centro comercial. Reto de Alega. Spoilers de ”Born this way”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nariz

**Author's Note:**

> En México “lavabo” significa “lavatorio” o “grifo”.

Santana todavía se estaba muriendo de risa cuando se recargó en el lavabo del baño de chicas del centro comercial. Estaba temblando y haciendo ruidos incluso. Se sentía liberada. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto. Incluso se había sentido incluida por los chicos del club, que ahora estaban agradecidos con ella por haber traído a Kurt de vuelta. No importaba si había tenido que bailar sola porque Brittany estaba con Artie, había gritado y saltado y bailado. Incluso podía admitir —aunque no en voz alta— que se había sentido muy bien al final, cuando Rachel había sonreído por primera vez en toda la semana.

Entonces, como si su pensamiento la hubiera invocado, Rachel en persona empujó la puerta del baño, hizo un gesto a modo de saludo al verla ahí y, tratando de que la tensión en sus hombros no se notara, caminó hacia el lavabo contiguo. 

Santana se sentía de buenas, como cuando había votado por Rachel para el solo de las Regionales y todo. Luego se había arrepentido, cuando Rachel había abierto la boca de nuevo, pero mientras no abría la boca Rachel hasta era linda. Se sorprendió de pensar aquello. 

Rachel se miraba al espejo y la miraba de reojo. Entonces Santana recordó cómo se había burlado de su nariz apenas días antes y se sintió algo fuera de lugar. Quiso decirle: “Hey, es la preparatoria, si no te lo digo yo lo hará alguien más”, pero después del espectáculo que había armado Kurt sólo para ella, como que no quedaba.

Terminó de lavarse las manos y sin secárselas se acercó a Rachel, se inclinó a su lado, la miró a través del espejo y le dio un jalón juguetón a su nariz. Aprovechando su sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y se fue.


End file.
